The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, the campers had to go out into the forest and find Larry! And no, I didn't do anything with him! I'm getting sick of getting angry emails from fans about that!" (groans) "But on a more lighter note, Dawn tried to keep Mal from controlling Mike's body, and Mal and Scarlett got into a giant fight, but not as massive as the one Scarlett and Courtney got in!" (chuckles) "That'll get some hits on the web! Dawn won invincibility, and Mal and Mike were finally eliminated! With four players remaining, and only two episodes left, there's no telling what's going to happen here on the next episode of Total Drama All Stars!" -- Total Drama All Stars theme plays -- On the balcony of the Spa Hotel, Dawn is speaking to a yellow bird. Dawn: "What's that, little one? Mike's getting help and support from the others?" (bird chirps) "That's wonderful!" Then she saw that Scarlett was next to her. Scarlett: "I'm glad you're here, I wanted to talk to you! I don't want to be at your throat, I don't want you to be at my throat, I just wanted to have a civil conversation with you!" Dawn: "Okay then." Scarlett: "We haven't had the most stable friendship, but I think we need to put aside our differences if we're going to have a shot at the prize!" Dawn: "Why would I help you?" Scarlett: "Why wouldn't you? If you eliminate me, your chances of winning are slim. There's a couple who won't vote each other out, so that's two already, if we vote together, then we can force a tiebreaker!" Dawn: (Confessional) "Part of me says I should get rid of Scarlett. She's knocked out all of my friends in this game, but she does have a point, to get rid of Scarlett and keep the couple, it might be a mistake!" (sighs sadly) "I want to win, but not if it goes against my values!" Chris: (voice) "Attention campers, please report to the mess hall for a special pancake buffet in honor of making it to the semifinals!" -- Then everyone was in the mess hall. Then Scott and Courtney are served pancakes by Chef Hatchet. Chef: "Here you go maggots! Be grateful I went through the trouble of making them." Courtney: "Uh, thanks." Then Scott and Courtney sit down and eats the pancakes. Scott: "Mmm-mmmm! My ma made good pancakes back on the farm. Still needs syrup." Scott pours some on his pancakes. Courtney: (confessional) "Beside from Scott's eating habits, I'm glad I'm the last original cast member on this island! Yes! But there's still Dawn to deal with, and Scarlett. Normally I would vote out Scarlett but Dawn is a bigger threat..." Then Scarlett and Dawn sit down also, joining the couple. Scarlett: "So, final four, huh Courtney? Bet you're finally happy to reach it again?" Scott: (mouth full) "Hey, I've been on the final four too." Courtney: (to Scarlett) "Yeah, but I'm going to give it what I got this time and I'm not holding back!" Then Chris enters the mess hall. Chris: "Good morning campers. So, guess it's finally the final four at last? Bet you're excited for this week's biggest challenge yet?" Dawn: "And by big, you mean extremely dangerous, unsafe and harmful..."